Separated
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Shadow's spirit has been seperated from his body. Now he's going to need Sonic's help to get himself back together. Not slash. Warning: Democrats might be insulted. E


**Separated**

**Summary:** Shadow's spirit has been separated from his body. Now he's going to need Sonic's help to get himself back together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic, Shadow, or Tails.

**Claimer:** I do own Zelda and Captain Jackson and the book The Idiot's Guide to Knowing Whether Or Not Your Spirit Has Been Separated from Your Body.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And that's about all I've got to say. Oh yea, three more things.

This is dedicated to my friend Lauren, who read it, and laughed.

POV stands for point of view. It changes throughout the story, so keep an eye out for that.

**Democrats should not read this story. **

If you're a Democrat, watch out. You'll be insulted. Twice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Shadow's POV)**

When I stood up, and swung my legs off the side of the bed, I didn't think anything was wrong. Then I stood up and turned around and saw-myself! I was still laying on the bed in I.G.A.S.'s infirmary, but I was standing up, apart from my body! For a moment, I wondered if I was dead, but I checked. The heart monitor said I was still alive. I flew (I flew?) over to a mirror hanging on the wall, but saw nothing. Then I somehow managed to turn myself visible. I looked like a ghost of myself. I had the same color pattern, but I looked kind of translucent. What the heck just happened?

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I had no idea what happened, but I needed to find out. So I decided to visit the library.

I like libraries. They're calm and quiet, and full of books to read. I like to read. The Inter-Galactic Association of Superheroes library has books from all over the quadrants. I was looking at The Idiot's Guide to Knowing Whether or Not Your Spirit Has Been Separated from Your Body when the door opened and who should come in but Sonic.

Sonic's not the kind of hedgehog I'd ever expect to see in a library. I'd put him somewhere with a lot more action. And noise.

Suddenly he noticed me. "Hey Shads." He said. "Why do you look so translucent?"

"I don't know. I woke up, but my body is still unconscious. I'm alive… but separated from my body." I held up The Idiot's Guide to Knowing Whether or Not Your Spirit Has Been Separated from Your Body. "I was going to see if this could help me."

Sonic took the book and skimmed through it. "Don't worry Shads." He said. "I'll help you." Usually I would have turned down his offer, but not this time. Sonic flipped through the book again. "It definitely looks like this has happened to you." He said. "C'mon. We've got to find a way to fix you." He said. With that, we left the library.

**xxxXXXXXxxx**

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

Captain Jackson walked into the library. "Time to check out one of my favorite books." He said. "The Idiot's Guide to Knowing Whether or Not Your Spirit Has Been Separated from Your Body." He searched through the shelves. "It's gone!"

**xxxXXXXXxxx**

**(Shadow's POV)**

Sonic opened the book to page 50.The first half of the book, Sonic told me, was the introduction. "Alright." He said. "It says here that the first thing we have to do is figure out how your spirit got separated from your body. The book suggests nuclear radiation, radioactive waste, Democrats, gremlins, a giant laser-like weapon made by a mad scientist who wants to take over the world…"

"That's it!" I cut in. "The last thing I was doing before I fell unconscious and woke up like this was fighting Dr. Eggman and trying to destroy his new laser cannon."

"Okay." Sonic headed for step two in the book.

**xxxXXXXXxxx**

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

Zelda was sitting at her desk, chair tipped back and feet on the desk. She was reading when Jackson showed up. "Alright." He asked. "Where is it?" "Where is what?" Zelda asked as she looked up from her book. "The book The Idiot's Guide to Knowing Whether or Not Your Spirit Has Been Separated from Your Body." Zelda blinked. "Haven't seen it-or heard of it." She returned to her reading. As Jackson walked away, she muttered, "I could ask, but I don't want to know."

**xxxXXXXXxxx**

**(Shadow's POV)**

"The second step is to see if there is any way to reverse the effects." Sonic read."Tails might know something about that." he offered.

"Works for me." I said. "Let's use Chaos Control to get there." Sonic suggested.

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try." I offered. "Chaos…Control." Sonic vanished in a flash of light.

"Chaos…Control." I summoned my energy and was able to teleport.

When we arrived at the Mystic Ruins, Tails was in his workshop.

"Tails," Sonic began. "If Eggman had a laser that could separate someone's spirit from their body, is there any way to undo that?" Tails was under his ship, the X-tornado, and hadn't noticed that I wasn't…all there.

"Well," Tails started. I turned invisible as Tails slid out from under the plane.

"I suppose you could take the Jedret packs out of the laser, invert them, and put them back in." Tails explained. "In theory, that would reverse the effects of the laser."

The dumb look on Sonic's face told Tails and I that Sonic hadn't understood half of what Tails had said. Tails broke it down for him. "In the laser you'll find two things that look like big gold batteries. Take them out and put them back in backwards. That will undo what the laser did."

"Oh." Sonic sweatdropped. "Thanks Tails."

Sonic headed for the door as Tails slid back under his plane. I tried to float quietly after Sonic, but accidentally, whacked into a light hanging off the ceiling, which made a loud 'Bang.' Tails slid out from under the plane and looked around before returning to his plane. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Poltergeist." He muttered as he walked out the door. I scowled and followed him.

**xxxXXXXXxxx**

Once we were on our way to Eggman's base, I made myself visible and asked Sonic, "Poltergeist? Where did you learn that?"

"I learned it from Nyoshi." Sonic replied. " I asked him what it meant, and he said it was a ghost that makes noise to draw attention to itself."

"I'm not a ghost." I protested. Sonic shrugged and kept running. He wasn't running very fast, so I was able to keep up with him.

We were approaching Eggman's base. However, Eggman noticed at least Sonic coming, and sent out about twenty robots to 'greet' us. Sonic simply spindashed through the robots. As a last ditch effort, Eggman closed the door to his base. Since I was a spirit, and had about the powers of a ghost, I simply turned intangible and flew through the door. Sonic, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky, and went slamming into the door with a loud thud. He also left a decent indentation of himself in the door.

I stuck my head back out the door, then reached out an arm, grabbed him turned him intangible, and pulled him through the door. Once he was inside, I turned him tangible and dropped him on the ground. Sonic groaned as he reached into hammerspace and pulled out The Idiot's Guide to Knowing Whether or Not Your Spirit Has Been Separated from Your Body.

"Step three", he read, then paused and started to read through a list. I could hear him listing the stuff under his breath. "What to do if you've been separated by nuclear radiation, what to do if you've been separated by gremlins, there is nothing you can do if you've been separated by Democrats…here it is." Sonic skimmed through the paragraph and closed the book. Then he stood up "C'mon." he said. "We gotta go find that laser." And with that we set off.

However, it wasn't long before we ran into trouble. This trouble came in the shape of a giant robot that Eggman himself was controlling. While Sonic repeatedly spindashed the robot, I turned intangible and flew into it. Once inside, I started to rip out various wires and other small pieces. With Sonic working on the outside, and me working on the inside, it wasn't long before the robot was destroyed. Eggman, of course, escaped. He told Sonic that he'd "be back", and flew away in his ship.

With Eggman out of the way, Sonic and I went back to searching for the laser. Finally we found it. I got in front of the laser, and Sonic fired it at me. Nothing happened.

"I got it," Sonic said a moment later. "We probably need your body here, then we can hit you and your body with the laser, and it'll put you back together." That was unexpected. "Wait here." Sonic raced away and was back a moment later with my body. He hit us both with the laser, and everything went dark…

When I woke up a few minutes later and held up my hand, I could tell I was back to normal. My spirit was no longer separated from my soul and body. "Thanks Sonic." Wow. I never thought I'd use those two words in a sentence in that order.

"Don't mention it." Sonic waved it away. Then he pulled out The Idiot's Guide to Knowing Whether or Not Your Spirit Has Been Separated from Your Body and threw it at me. "Put that back for me, would ya?" Sonic asked, then he sped away.

I summoned my Chaos Control, and teleported away.

**xxxXXXXXxxx**

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

Shadow reappeared in the library and put the book on the shelf. "Glad that's over with." He muttered as he left the library and headed to his desk.

A few minutes later, Capt. Jackson walked into the room. Then he saw the book. "Yes!" He said happily. Then he turned around and saw Nyoshi the Light Blue Yoshi, and hurried away. "Well, that was creepy." Nyoshi noticed as he went back to his business.

**End**

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Well, it was really long on Microsoft Word; let's see how long it is on FFN. 

**Avalon:** We hope you enjoyed the story

**Nyoshi:** Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.

Editted on the 18th of March, '08. -T.A.R.N.S. 3-18-08


End file.
